deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Eidolon Chimerus
Eidolon Chimerus is the Solo Allied Alliance Hero who was a rouge demon warrior that he disobeyed his orders from his generals and his ex-big boss, Demon King Mephistopheles. After he was banished and exiled for good, Eidolon Chimerus ended up to join forces with his new allies, Araxis and the Soulless Army. 'Origin' 'The Early Days' Eidolon Chimerus was a demon barbarian born from the fiery demon realm of Korr. Where he really come from and what is his childhood origin is seemingly unknown to all of us and nobody knows how. But, his origin will lead us to his rise and fall of the Demon Bastard from Korr. 'Rise and Fall of Eidolon Chimerus' Eidolon was recruited by the Demon Army of Faustus where he must trained to be as a loyal soldier to the Demon King, Mephistopheles, and vowed and die to serve his name. But the only problem is Eidolon doesn't REALLY care about loyalty and servitude as he disrespected and disobeyed his orders and beats all of his commanders and officers including volunteers from each demon army brigade in a bloody pulp. Having crushed all of his ex-commanders and ex-officers, Eidolon was loyal by his new army and led to revolt against his former big boss, Demon King Mephistopheles. His revolt was "unpopular" one but effective. Drunk with anarchy, Eidolon led his troops to Mephistopheles' castle and face-to-face with the Demon King himself. Then, after he clashed him, his defeat was inevitable and was banished into exile in a dead scourged desert of Doomgast for his crime, leaving him to die in a burning sands filled with bones of dead exiled demon warriors. Unfortunately, his fate has been twisted as he's still alive for more... 'The Demon Bastard from Korr' Eidolon was wandering the desert to find his way out and survived the heat. Insanely, he still fighting against many opponents until he obtained his ultimate weapon, the Fireblade of the Burning Legion and the Armageddon Gauntlet, forged from the depths of the Demon World. But with his new weapon, he's still defy the obedience and the curse to those who dared to take the blade; Eidolon is immune to the curse which he's untamable demon warrior and he knows how to do it and nobody knows how did he have done. Until one day, he was (accidentally) summoned by Araxis, Crystalis, and King Rizek Solace of the Soulless Army, he was thought to be as a hero who defied the Demon King Mephistopheles and he didn't knew. Despite the serious confusion, Eidolon agreed to help them and this time, he cares when he fights once again against the Demon Army of Faustus and King Kalen Âmevoleur's Army in the Battle of Blackquarter Castle. During the battle, Eidolon gained his own Aura from the blade he took gave him more stronger but untamable power that he might lose control but he didn't as he saved the villagers and aided his new but unlikely allies against their common enemies. As the battle is over, Eidolon returned to his normal state and getting tired after a long battle but he'll be back for more fighting as he's regaining his energy. After King Solace's campaign is over, Eidolon was offered to join his army but he refused but thanked him, Araxis, and Crystalis for "breaking him out from his chained realm" but he'll meet them again if he want it to as he's returning to the Demon Realm of Korr for his warmups and fighting other demon warriors, just for fun, of course... 'Aftermath' Eidolon is untamable and controllable demon warrior as many of his enemies will know his name as Eddie the Demon, Crazy Crom, and the Demon Bastard from Korr; Eidolon likes his insane nicknames. 'Personality' Eidolon Chimerus is a four times armed demon warrior. He's a badass, dangerous, stubborn, drunk, chaotic lawless good fighter, and insane barbarian, and nobody likes them because of his disobedience and disrespecting on his foes while he's less friendly on others but he get used to it, though. But, he has a heart of gold to all others. 'Powers and Abilities' Eidolon Chimerus is a barbaric warrior class. His skills were incredibly high and uses any confiscated weapons as his secondary weapon which he can wield two weapons in each hand. He's also a fighter, using his fists with a little boost from his Armageddon Gauntlet. With his full Aura Power, Eidolon gained more full strength and defense as well increasing damages, allowing him to kill his enemies one by one in amount of time. Although he's untamable warrior, he's still controlling his power and nobody knows how did he do it but he get used to it, though. 'Gallery' Eidolon Chimerus Sheet.png|Character Sheet 'Inspirations' * Inspired from DC Comic's Jason Blood, also known as Etrigan the Demon. * His appearance is very resemblance of Mephistopheles and the equipments from Castle Age. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:Sole Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero